Card Captor Sasori
by Noelia544
Summary: En alguna parte de Tokio, la ordinaria vida de Akasuna no Sasori, un muchacho de secundaria, dará un giro de 180 tras la aparición de un extraño libro mágico, que lo empujará a atravesar diversas clases de aventuras junto a sus amigos para proteger a sus seres queridos. Adaptación a la trama del Anime/Manga Card Captor Sakura perteneciente a sus creadores Clamp.


Akasuna no Sasori caminaba en dirección a su hogar luego de una agotadora jornada de estudios, la escuela quedaba a no más de diez cuadras de su residencia, por lo que llegar rápido le aliviaba bastante los días en que los estudios se volvían más tensos.

No caminó por mucho y una vez en la comodidad de su hogar se dirigió directamente a su habitación, subiendo perezosamente cada escalón.

A esa hora del día no había nadie más que él habitando la casa. Su hermano mayor se quedaba hasta tarde en el club de Soccer, mientras su tío trabajaba hasta tarde en la universidad.

Como le era habitual, se cambió el uniforme y sacó los cuadernos del día para hacer la tarea, debía mantener sus buenas calificaciones para terminar el semestre. Tomó su bolso y con pereza dejó los libros sobre el escritorio.

Mientras los acomodaba en le mueble uno del montón llamó su atención.

Si no mal recordaba, lo había pedido en la biblioteca de la escuela, su torpe amigo rubio alardeaba de su nueva cámara cuando —de una forma graciosa según el taheño— tropezó con él al estar tirado a sus pies.

No le era necesario para estudiar alguna de sus materias, ni siquiera había sido catalogado aún en alguna sección en particular, solo su detallada portada y extravagante cerradura logró capturar su atención.

Tomándolo de entre los otros comenzó a observarlo, saciaría su curiosidad antes de comenzar a estudiar, de otro modo le sería difícil concentrarse.

A medida que lo inspeccionaba su ceño se fruncía gradualmente, ¿Por qué rayos traía una cerradura?, tal vez llevaba una llave consigo, ¿Qué clase de misterios guardaba dentro? Lo sacudió un poco, por si está caía del libro, más sin embargo al primer forcejeo la cerradura cedió bruscamente dispersando el contenido por los aires.

Similar a abrir una bolsa de frituras infructuosamente esparciendo el contenido por todas partes.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su suerte y dejó el diario en el escritorio para agacharse a recoger el contenido. Parecían ser cartas. Al observarlas lo comprobó y lentamente comenzó a reunirlas.

Tomó una, observando su reverso y anverso, eran negras de bordes rojos y en el centro reverso había una nube roja delineada con blanco, al girarla se encontró con la silueta de una mujer de rostro temerario, portaba un atuendo que le recordaba a los libros de historia antigua y gran parte de la carta era ocupado con un enorme abanico.

Se quedó examinando por varios minutos hasta toparse con una única escritura en la parte inferior.

—Windy... eso significa... Viento.

— ¡Despierta Sasori, la cena está lista! —el aludido se reincorporó lentamente, se había quedado dormido recostado sobre los libros de estudio. Bostezó con la elegancia de un gato y despegó una hoja de cálculo que se había adherido a su rostro.

Se sintió un tanto desconcertado al observar su alrededor aún somnoliento, estiró sus aletargadas extremidades y bajó al llamado de su hermano.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina se encontró con este sirviendo la cena.

»Hasta que bajas, creo recordar que esta vez te tocaba hacer la cena. —le regañó.

Sasori dio otro bostezo y pasó a sentarse en su lugar ignorando por completo a Yahiko, recostando su cabeza en su palma sobre la mesa, la pequeña siesta lo había relajado completamente.

Al mayor se le formó una venita en la frente al verse ignorado y golpeó al menor con el mango del cucharón. El pelirrojo gruñó y se levantó desafiando a su hermano con la mirada. Cualquiera que los viese notaria los rayitos que despedían sus ojos hacia el contrario.

Evitando el comienzo de una pelea salvaje de hermanos, una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana despeinando a los dos muchachos y desordenando un par de cosas del salón.

Yahiko se apuró a cerrar la ventana y Sasori tomó el florero que estaba a punto de caerse. Ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, para luego ver a su tío Gaara aparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

—Bienvenido a casa —saludó Yahiko sonriendo, volviendo a su labor de terminar de servir la cena. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo mayor saludaba a los adolescentes y subía a su cuarto para después bajar con ropa más cómoda.

Comieron tranquilamente, hablaron de la escuela y el trabajo. Yahiko fue el más animado, hablando del club de fútbol soccer, entusiasmándose por los próximos rivales que debían enfrentar, desde el momento en que se convirtió en capitán había logrado victorias consecutivas junto a su equipo, no faltaba mucho para que pasaran a las regionales.

Sasori comentó sobre una próxima exposición de arte al que tenía pensado asistir, junto a su amigo Deidara. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, él era más torpe para los deportes, prefería quedarse al margen de las actividades que ameritaban usar más energía de la necesaria para respirar o pestañear.

Gaara les informó de sus próximos viajes de campo junto a sus alumnos de la universidad y los entretuvo describiendo el destino que eligieron. Después de terminar con las noticias importantes, pasaron a hablar trivialidades de su día.

Eran una pequeña familia, solo ellos tres, Yahiko y Sasori perdieron a sus padres a una temprana edad, estos habían fallecido cuando el menor apenas era un infante.

Gaara se encargó de ellos convirtiéndose en su tutor, llenando de felicidad los días de Yahiko luego de la tragedia y criando al pequeño Sasori.

Contó con ayuda de sus hermanos también, al terminar la universidad y conseguir un buen trabajo sacó adelante la rota familia, velando por los dos y creando un nuevo hogar para los tres. Así pasaban los días, Yahiko y Sasori estudiaban mientras Gaara trabajaba como profesor en la universidad.

—Gracias por la comida —Sasori dejó su plato en el lavabo y subió a su cuarto con la intención de terminar la tarea. Al entrar lo encontró completamente desordenado, la ventisca lo había esparcido todo. —Demonios...

Con cansancio comenzó a levantar cada cosa; los apuntes, lápices, algunos cuadros. Al haber terminado se tiró sobre la silla del escritorio, repasó toda la habitación y notó un libro debajo de su cama, se acercó y lo tomó.

Era el diario de las cartas.

Intentó abrirlo, pero este no cedió como la primera vez, ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Le extrañó, la primera vez resulto muy fácil y ahora no encontraba ningún modo.

Rendido y bufando lo dejó sobre el escritorio, lo devolvería el día siguiente, había sido un peso innecesario sobre su espalda durante toda la jornada.

Pasó varios minutos sentado resolviendo la tarea, en el momento en que estaba apunto de terminarla sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda, una indescriptible sensación de alguien observándole.

No pudo seguir con la vista en los papeles, un invisible peso se había posado sobre sus hombros inquietándolo.

Nervioso, giró su vista hacia la puerta encontrando nada. Suspiró aliviado, tardó unos minutos reparando en cada lugar del cuarto y luego de verificar que no ocurría nada volvió a los cuadernos.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido al encontrar una esfera peluda mirándolo fijamente sobre sus cuadernos.

Retrocedió asustado y cayó de la silla gritando en el proceso, quedando sentado en el suelo y masajeando una zona de la cabeza que había impactado dolorosamente.

Sasori parpadeo varias veces. La cosa peluda no había dejado de observarlo –ahora desde la altura del escritorio –dejando al pelirrojo incapaz de moverse.

— Las personas en mi época intentaban dar una buena primera impresión al conocerse...—una gota estilo anime apareció en la frente del pequeño ser redondo, su voz era escandalosa y rasposa, con el tono divertido de una persona borracha —Supongo que eso no aplica en ti.

El pelirrojo observaba incrédulo, boqueando como un pez sin poder decir nada. Se levantó del suelo todavía a la defensiva, escudándose con la silla que había caído al suelo junto a él.

El ser observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Habrá entrado por la ventana? ¿Qué clase de animalejo era ese? ¡¿Mordía?! Sasori no quería comprobarlo por sí mismo. ¿Saltaba, volaba, corría? ¿Tendría una oportunidad de salir corriendo de la habitación y terminar entero?

Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando la cosa levitó e hizo un movimiento similar al de estirarse luego de despertar. Sasori se apresuró a buscar una almohada para defenderse.

¡Por todos los dioses, su puntería era un asco! ¡Maldito sea el día en que se negó a practicar tiro al arco con su hermano!

El taheño observó atento como se le formaban extremidades, dejando de parecer una esfera y ahora aparentando ser una especie de ¿Mapache? Una larga cola era lo que más sobresalía y machas azuladas se esparcían por todo su cuerpo de tono beige y rodeaban sus ojos recordándole al característico animal bandido.

Sin quitar la mirada del pequeño bicho, a pequeños pasos comenzó a acercarse a la puerta. Quería gritar y llamar a su hermano o tío pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando todo fue rodeado por oscuridad sin fin, arriba, abajo y a donde volteara.

Solo él y la cosa.

¡Rogaba que su muerte fuera rápida y sin dolor!

Le encargaba sus pinceles favoritos a Deidara, después de todo el mocoso sabría cuidarlos bien. Yahiko podía quedarse con sus videojuegos y el balón de básquet que en su jodida vida usó, les daría un buen uso, ese poste de luz siempre fue mejor en los deportes y esas cosas, y a su Tío Gaara...

— Soy el Bijuu Shukaku, guardián de las Akatsuki Cards, creadas por el mago Madara. Mi deber es mantener sellado el diario para que las desgracias no sean liberadas en este mundo, —el pequeño mapache habló grabe casi rasposo y señaló al pelirrojo, hizo levitar el diario abriendo el cerrojo y mostrando el nulo contenido — He estado observándote, Akasuna no Sasori, tú fuiste quien liberó las Akatsuki Cards.

Sasori salió de sus profundos pensamientos sobre una muerte segura y reparó en el mapache frente a él. Shukaku lo observaba fijamente esperando algún gesto o movimiento del taheño, sin embargo solo lo vio parpadear en su lugar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

»De algún modo— siguió, volando alrededor del pelirrojo, escudriñándolo con la mirada —Lograste romper el sello del diario y esparciste la mayoría de las cartas. Tan solo tenemos a Windy —Shukaku se lamentó intentando hacer entender al taheño. Mientras la carta mencionada flotaba frente al muchacho—¡Las desgracias vendrán a este mundo! Ahora eres el responsable de capturarlas a todas.

—Maldición ¿Qué estás diciendo?... —Sasori estaba confundido con las palabras del mapache, de cualquier forma, ¡¿Por qué esa cosa estaba siquiera hablando?! La situación excedía su propio razonamiento lógico.

Respiró profundamente y pasó una mano por su rostro, obviaba la opción de escapar, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por un manto negro, no le quedaba más que dar lo que el bicho quería y no morir en el intento.

» T-tú... ¿Estabas en el libro? —Shukaku asintió, a pesar de que Sasori murmuraba apenas, el ser parecía entenderle —... Y en él había cartas, que se esparcieron ¿Por mi culpa?— el mapache volvió afirmar, el pelirrojo lo miró confundido—No soy el responsable si se supone que tú eras el guardián.

— Eso no importa, ¡Hay que recuperarlas antes de que arrasen este mundo! —gritó el mapache desesperado levitando más cerca del taheño.

—No puedo hacer eso, tengo clases y mucho para estudiar—negó Sasori, —Mañana devolveré el diario a la biblioteca y... será el problema de alguien más salvar al mundo.

—Pero... ¡No puede ser alguien más! Solo tú tienes el poder de detener las calamidades, de lo contrario-

La oscuridad que lo rodeaba desapareció en un parpadeo y se encontró solo en la habitación. Dos toques en la puerta lo alertaron y lentamente fue a abrir, era su hermano.

—Deja de hablar tanto por teléfono y ve a ducharte, Tío Gaara ya terminó con el baño. —Yahiko echó una mirada a toda la habitación detrás del pelirrojo, luego de unos segundos le miró con una sonrisa burlona — ¿Con quién hablas tanto? ¿Ya conseguiste una novia?

Sasori chistó molesto y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Se dirigió a cambiarse para ir a bañarse. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Él detener las calamidades? No podía ni concebir la idea, él tan solo era un chico ordinario de secundaria.

Observó detenidamente su habitación una vez más, ¿Dónde se había metido el mapache? ¡Definitivamente no sería él el que salvaría el mundo!

Deidara entró refunfuñando al salón, agitando su larga e inusualmente despeinada cabellera rubia.

Sasori se le quedó mirando unos segundos para luego volver a los cuadernos sobre su escritorio, todavía no terminaba la tarea del día anterior, quería pensar que todo lo ocurrido había sido un mal sueño.

—Buenas, Akasuna —el rubio colgó su maletín en el asiento junto al pelirrojo, tomó su mirada silenciosa como saludo y siguió hablando —Afuera hay un viento de los mil demonios, hm. —Deidara comenzó a acomodarse las revueltas hebras doradas. — ¿Se ve mejor?

—Para nada, Uzumaki*—contestó el pelirrojo, picando en el mal humor del rubio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona. El rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¡Maldito enano! ¡Lo dice quien ni siquiera intenta peinarse! —Deidara blanqueó los ojos.

Sasori respingo la nariz, mandándole una mirada de muerte a su amigo. Su cabello estaba bien, no es como si no lo intentara, simplemente éste hacia lo que quería. Demasiada rebeldía para ser solo cabello.

Abrió la boca para refutar pero la estridente voz de su compañero lo interrumpió.

— ¡Por Jashin! ¿No es muy temprano para que comiencen a discutir? Ya suficiente tengo con el bipolar viento que hay afuera. —el escandaloso albino interrumpió el inicio de la usual discusión de los artistas. Caminó y se sentó en el escritorio delante de Sasori, junto a la ventana.

—Si me pagaran por cada una de sus peleas, no necesitaría seguir estudiando—comentó Kakuzu calmado acercándose junto a Hidan y sentándose delante de Deidara.

Los cuatro se hallaban hasta el final del salón. Tenían una muy buena relación de amistad, basada en los años que llevaban conociéndose, no como la estrecha relación de los dos artistas, pero sí muy cercana. Normalmente pasaban la hora del almuerzo charlando y juntos ingeniaban estrategias para saltarse las clases que menos le gustaban, como Hidan en historia y Sasori gimnasia.

Hablaron de temas triviales, Hidan insistía en copiar la tarea de Deidara, mientras que Kakuzu le ofrecía la suya a cambio del dinero de su almuerzo, al final terminó aceptando, siendo que se acercaba la hora de la campana y el profesor entraría a impartir sus clases en cualquier momento.

El viento movía violentamente las ramas de los árboles del patio, creando un molesto ruido que incitaba a los alumnos a charlar cada vez más alto, en lugar de parecer un aula con estudiantes, parecían las gradas de una cancha de soccer.

Al momento en que el profesor de turno apareció por la puerta, cada uno de los estudiantes tomó su posición y tras saludar al unísono comenzaron su habitual rutina de todas las mañanas.

O eso creía el taheño, que había olvidado que las calamidades arrasarían el mundo, principalmente el suyo.

—¡Por el teorema de Pitágoras podemos deducir, que la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos dará como resultado la medida de la hipotenusa de un triángulo rectángulo cualesquiera!

A medida que las horas pasaban, la agitación del viento aumentaba cada vez más, creando un insoportable bullicio en cada lugar del salón.

El profesor Yakushi Kabuto había elevado dos veces más alto su tono de voz para hacerse escuchar en todo el salón.

Un chirriante sonido despertó al aburrido albino sentado al fondo del salón.

Hidan levantó la cabeza de la mesa, todavía entumecido por el sueño, para buscar con la mirada el origen del sonido. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando se percató de una gran grieta en el ventanal. El viento trizaba cada vez más el cristal justo sobre él.

—¡Mierda Kakuzu, la ventana se va a romper! ¡Muévete!— Hidan saltó de su asiento y corrió en dirección contraria del salón. Los más cercanos a la ventana lo imitaron igualmente asustados y con una nueva ráfaga de viento el cristal estalló en miles de pedazos, esparciéndose por el lugar.

Hojas de apuntes y utensilios escolares comenzaron a esparcirse por todos lados, producto de la corriente que entraba fuertemente, ahora por la gran abertura.

—¡Alumnos! Muévanse en calma hacía el pasillo, por seguridad, nos mantendremos ahí hasta que cubran la ventana o el viento se... — el profesor Kabuto se interrumpió al escuchar el chirriante sonido de otra ventana trisándose —¡Rápido! ¡Todos salgan ahora mismo!

Todos los alumnos caminaron al pasillo, estaban temerosos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. El profesor salió en cuanto verificó que nadie más quedó en el salón. Se sorprendió cuando notó que en el curso siguiente al suyo comenzaban a salir alumnos de igual manera que ellos en un principio.

El sonido de más ventanas rompiéndose estremeció a los adolescentes.

—¡Profesor Kabuto! Akasuna y Uzumaki todavía no regresan de traer las copias, ¿Qué debemos hacer?!— Hoshigaki Kisame lo asaltó preocupado, había sido una afortunada casualidad que los dos chicos no estuviesen en sus lugares cuando la primera ventana colapsó, el peliazul observó como la mayoría de los cristales se habían incrustado en el asiento del taheño.

—Lo importante ahora es buscar un lugar seguro para todos ustedes, esperen aquí mientras hablo con el profesor de la otra clase.

—¡Y yo digo que te equivocas, hm! —el rubio sostenía entre sus brazos una gran cantidad de documentos, mientras caminaban hacia su salón de clases —No estoy bromeando, Sasori, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el verdadero arte.

—¿Le llamas arte a esas explosiones tuyas, Deidara?—ironizó el pelirrojo, cargando otro montón de copias, aburrido de las insistencias de su amigo rubio.

—Absolutamente.

Sasori iba a rechistar, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar estruendos a lo lejos. Deidara abrió los ojos grandes al escucharlos y se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

A Sasori le recorrió el familiar estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, otra vez el incómodo sentimiento de observación, inquieto volteó a ver a su espalda. Deidara le volvió a la realidad y a pasos apresurados siguieron caminando.

En uno de los pasillos con grandes ventanales pudieron observar como los arboles se movían violentamente, los más cercanos al establecimiento golpeaban fuertemente la estructura arañando los cristales.

—Nunca había visto algo así, hm. —el rubio señaló por la ventana hacia afuera, Sasori se asomó junto a su amigo. Observaron cómo miles de hojas blancas se arremolinaban en el centro del patio.

—Akasuna...

Sasori despegó la vista del cristal, un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, ¿Acaso alguien le habló? Confundido, observó a Deidara.

—Imagino que te haces una idea de lo que está ocurriendo...

¡¿Qué diablos?! La voz no prevenía de su amigo, ¿Entonces de dónde?

—Has desatado las desgracias en este mundo ¿Estás listo para afrontar las consecuencias?

¿Shukaku? Volteó a mirar hacia todas direcciones buscando al mapache. ¿Todo ese desastre natural era debido a las cartas que esparció?

—¿Sasori? ¿Ocurre algo, hm? —Deidara observó con preocupación a su amigo.

Fuertes gritos de sus compañeros se escucharon por todo el pasillo mientras el estridente sonido de cristales rotos aumentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos.

»Oe, Sasori, será mejor que volvamos a la clase, esto se está poniendo muy extraño, hm.

—Si no te apresuras a actuar, muchas personas saldrán heridas...

Deidara cargó sus documentos con una mano y tomó de la muñeca al pelirrojo. Este no parecía espabilar, absorto en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el entrecejo. La preocupación del rubio aumentaba a cada instante.

Antes que lograran salir del pasillo, una ráfaga sopló fuertemente hacia la ventana, estrellándose duramente y quebrando el cristal en fragmentos filosos.

No hubo manera de reaccionar lo suficiente a tiempo para salir del pasillo o cubrirse dentro de otro curso cercano. Los punzantes cristales volaron hacia los dos muchachos a gran velocidad.

Para Sasori todo pasó como si fuera una cámara lenta. Deidara lo empujó detrás de su cuerpo y usó sus brazos para cubriese la cabeza, los cristales volaron en su dirección. Segundos que parecían eternos mientras ninguno se movía. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, asombrados.

—D-deidara... t-tu...

—¡Arghh! ¡Maldición eso dolió! —Deidara dio trompicones hacia atrás chocando con el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien lo tomó por debajo de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo regado de cristales y hojas de papel.

Las mangas del uniforme escolar del rubio estaban rasgadas en diferentes partes y la blanca camisa se humedecía en carmesí por el escurrir de la sangre, las heridas se veían superficiales pero eran demasiadas.

—¡Mocoso suicida! ¿Por qué hiciste una estupidez como esa? —Sasori pasó un brazo del rubio por encima de sus hombros, con cuidado de no lastimarlo más, sin importarle si terminaba cubierto de la sangre de su amigo.

Deidara soltó una queja con los labios sellados por el dolor. Los documentos que antes cargaban se habían esparcido en todo el lugar por la corriente que ahora entraba, poco les importaba.

—Akasuna... ¿Ahora vez el resultado de tus acciones?

Sasori ignoró la voz en su cabeza, comenzó a encaminarse hacia la enfermería, Deidara necesitaba atención urgente.

El resultado de sus acciones, pensó, ¿Qué podría haber evitado él de cualquier forma? Solo era un chico débil de secundaria, que se conformaba con los pequeños logros de su familia y no ambicionaba más que graduarse y ser algún oficinista o algo por el estilo.

—Te ofrezco la herramienta para detener todo este caos, eres el único que podrá darle fin a todo esto...

¿Él siquiera podría salvar al mundo? No podía ni salvarse él mismo, Deidara lo había protegido de esos vidrios y por su culpa ahora se encontraban de camino a la enfermería. ¡Eso lo probaba todo! Nunca podría tomar una responsabilidad tan grande, él solo era un chico promedio que se camuflaba con otros y evitaba llamar demasiado la atención.

—S-Sasori, reacciona — la temblorosa voz de Deidara lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué demonios te ocurre hoy? Mantén tus pies en la tierra por un momento, ya hemos llegado a la enfermería.

—Oh... Estoy bien— mintió, seguido llamó a la puerta y en poco salió una mujer adulta de rubia cabellera.

— ¡Santo dios! ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? —no esperó una respuesta y con ayuda del taheño llevaron al rubio a una camilla para ser atendido.

La dotada mujer pidió al pelirrojo volver a su salón, pronto evacuarían a todos los alumnos al gimnasio para más seguridad y no podía quedarse con el rubio por si llegaban más personas lastimadas.

Sasori solo se despidió de su amigo y salió del lugar, caminando a su salón.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el amplio gimnasio, comiendo su almuerzo, esperaban a que el viento se detuviera un poco para comunicar a los padres de los alumnos que los fueran a recoger.

El taheño no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de hambre. Deidara no había regresado de la enfermería.

Sasori refrescó su rostro con el agua del grifo y miró su reflejo en el espejo de los baños. ¿Por qué todas esas cosas estaban pasando?

En cuanto había llegado a su salón encontró a sus compañeros en los pasillos, sus amigos preguntaron por él y Deidara, afligido les contó lo ocurrido, después de eso el profesor Kabuto los condujo al gimnasio junto con otros cursos.

—¡¿Qué rayos estas esperando?! ¡La carta no se detendrá hasta que acabe con todo el lugar! — Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que dio un salto en su lugar cuando una rasposa voz resonó a su espalda.

Shukaku levitaba de un lado hacia otro, exaltado por los acontecimientos.

— ¡T-tú! —Sasori señaló al mapache en cuanto su alma volvió a su cuerpo, subiéndosele los colores al rostro por la ira — ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! No sé que demonios estás haciendo, pero será mejor que te detengas ahora, ¡Mi amigo está herido por tu culpa! No falta mucho para que más personas terminen gravemente heridas como él o peor. ¡Detente ahora!

— ¡¿Crees que no sé lo qué está pasando?! La carta está ahí afuera y está furiosa, debes salir ahora y enfrentarla, de lo contrario, cosas peores ocurrirán. ¡Acepta tu misión como Card Captor!

Sasori negaba, los colores drenándosele del rostro en segundos, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Y-yo no puedo enfrentarla, busca a alguien más, no soy la persona indicada para ese trabajo solo lograré que me maten. —bajó su mirada a las baldosas del baño, él no era la persona especial que salvaba el día, ni mucho menos el que se enfrascaba en temibles aventuras. Solo era Sasori, un chico de secundaria que se apasionaba por el arte y no movía un musculo más de lo realmente necesario.

Este tipo de cosas solo pasaban en los libros de ficción a personas especiales..

Shukaku permaneció estático frente al taheño, el aura que rodeaba toda la escuela se volvía cada vez más hostil, no faltaba mucho para que la carta se fortaleciera y comenzara a destrozar la ciudad.

—Sasori, hay algo que no te he mencionado, —el aludido alzó la vista centrándose en las perlas doradas que lo miraban fijamente —El diario de las Akatsuki Cards ha permanecido sellado más tiempo del que pudieras imaginar, miles de hombres en el mundo intentaron abrirlo y apoderarse del inmenso poder del mago Madara después de su muerte, pero nadie lo logró.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme con esto? —preguntó, sin entender a que venía toda la explicación, había dejado bien en claro que no haría el trabajo de capturar la carta.

—Que tú fuiste la única persona que logró lo que miles no pudieron, —Sasori abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Shukaku afirmó con la cabeza.— Eso se debe a que posees algo de magia, ahora, debemos ir a buscar el diario de las cartas ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—¿El diario?... Está en mi maletín, en el gimnasio. —contestó, señalado hacia la puerta del baño.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos por él! —ordenó la bestia, comenzando a revolotear por el lugar.

— ¡Espera!— Sasori lo detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta del baño —Hay casi cien alumnos ahí afuera, sin contar a los profesores ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Todos saldrán corriendo al verte!— expuso el taheño, el Bijuu solo inclino la cabeza sin comprender — No sé cómo eran las cosas en tus tiempos, pero ahora cualquiera que vea a un mapache volador saldrá corriendo.

—¿Mapache? ¡Soy la gran bestia de una cola, Shukaku! ¡Guardián de las Akatsuki Cards y no dejare qu-!

—¡Silencio alguien viene! —susurró el pelirrojo, abalanzándose a agarrar a la bestia y cubrirle la boca.

Justo en el momento en el que alguien entraba por la puerta, Shukaku permaneció estático entre los brazos de Sasori, mientras el pelirrojo lo escondía tras su espalda.

Sasori suspiró al saber que solo era un alumno de un curso inferior, de haber sido uno de sus amigos se metería en aprietos inventando algunas mentiras. Sin perder más tiempo, y con un poco de vergüenza por llevar un muñeco vivo entre sus brazos a la vista, salió al corredor en dirección al gimnasio para buscar su maletín.

—¿De dónde sacaste al bicho? —preguntó Hidan, una vez habían llegado al gimnasio y el pelirrojo no tuvo de otra más que dejar al guardián en el suelo. Ahora el albino lo lanzaba por los aires como si fuera un peluche. —Es horrible...

—Una de las admiradoras de Deidara me lo dio, para que se lo entregue en la enfermería o algo así.—mintió Sasori, buscando el diario entre sus cuadernos, cuando lo tomó, volvió su vista hasta el más alto —Completamente horrible. —extendió su mano para que se lo pasara nuevamente.

Hidan lo aventó una última vez por los cielos y cuando lo atrapó se lo pasó al pelirrojo. Lo observó levantarse junto con un diario entre las manos.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó esta vez Kakuzu, contando entretenido un fajo de billetes que le había sacado al albino por la tarea.

—Tengo que devolver este libro a la biblioteca, es probable que cierren la escuela por algunos días y el lapso de tiempo que me lo prestan se vencerá. —respondió fingiendo desinterés, el castaño solo asintió aburrido. Hidan comenzó a parlotear sobre lo que haría si cerraban la escuela por una semana.

Sasori buscó una salida donde los profesores no lo encontraran y sin más se encaminó hacia ella.

Una vez en el descanso de las escaleras del segundo piso suspiró aliviado, felicitándose por ser muy buen actor, soltó a Shukaku dejando el libro junto a él.

—Ya puedes moverte, no hay nadie cerca.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve ese niñato a jugar así con la gran bestia del sello Shukaku! ¡Se enterará de lo que soy capaz! —Shukaku soltaba humo por las orejas, completamente humillado. Sasori en cambio solo alzaba una ceja pensando que con el pequeño tamaño que tenía la bestia no podía alardear demasiado.

—Vamos, no me hagas perder más tiempo, ¿Ahora que harás? —apuró el pelirrojo, si tardaba demasiado iban a notar su ausencia.

El Bijuu paró de parlotear amenazas y tomó el diario de las cartas. Lo hizo levitar junto a él y de igual manera que en su habitación, las escaleras donde estaban se sumaron en un profundo manto de oscuridad.

—Sasori, da unos pasos más atrás y no hagas nada que no te ordene, de lo contrario la oscuridad te consumirá sin ningún retorno —advirtió la bestia. Tragando grueso el muchacho le dio su espacio, sin entender lo que pretendía el otro —Llave del sello, hay alguien que está dispuesto a cumplir con la misión, su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori. —el pelirrojo observó como de la cerradura del diario se extendía una potente luz que rodeaba una minúscula llave en forma de nube. —Extiende tu mano —le ordenó Shukaku y el pelirrojo así lo hizo, tragando grueso una vez más cuando la llave levitó hacia su palma abierta.

—E-espera yo no-

—¡Silencio! —demandó la bestia, cerraba sus ojos en concentración mientras bajo los pies de Sasori, con finas líneas doradas, se formaba la circunferencia de un sello, el mismo que había en el reverso de las cartas. —Llave, bríndale tus poderes a este joven, ¡Libérate! —obedeciendo a la voz de la bestia, la llave se expandió en forma de báculo aumentando en proporciones la nube que lo encabezaba. —¡Rápido Sasori, toma el báculo!

El taheño dudó en sus movimientos, si aceptaba el trato tendría que combatir a las violentas cartas una por una, pero de no hacerlo estas dañarían a sus seres queridos. Tenía que decidir ahora, la oscuridad ascendía peligrosamente desde sus tobillos.

Deidara.

¿Por qué el recuerdo de su amigo lo abordaba de pronto?

Deidara lo había protegido del ataque de la carta, no lo dudó ni un segundo.

¿Por qué él si dudaba?

Su Tío Gaara. Yahiko. Su familia. ¿Estarán a salvo en estos momentos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Desde un principio fue su responsabilidad. Él abrió el libro, lo seleccionó del montón de la biblioteca, esparció las cartas por toda la ciudad. ¿La magia dentro de él? ¿Por qué?

En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable.

Todo su torso se sentía entumecido por la fría oscuridad, debía apurarse.

Si no lo hacia él ¿Quién lo hará?

Con torpes pero decididos movimientos corrió hacia el báculo, la oscuridad absorbiéndolo a cada paso.

—¡Acepto la misión! ¡Llave, bríndale tus poderes al nuevo Card Captor!

—¡Estas demente! ¡Me va a matar! —chilló el pelirrojo, mientras se aferraba con su vida de lo que sea para no salir despedido desde el techo de la escuela.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Este es el primer trabajo para Sasori Card Captor! —Shukaku gritaba a la par. El viento era demasiado fuerte y no dudaría en volarles lejos. —¡Haz lo que te enseñé, Sasori, no seas gallina!

El aludido le fulminó con la mirada, tan fácil que era decirlo. En cuanto apenas habían llegado a lo más alto de la escuela un tornado les azotó contra las rejas que bordeaban y frente a ellos una mujer de grandes alas blancas revoloteó en el lugar violentamente, originando las ventiscas que destruían el lugar y sus cercanías.

—¡B-bien! —de su bolsillo Sasori sacó la pequeña llave de nube —Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadero poder y brídaselos a Sasori, quien acepto ésta misión ¡Libérate!

Un sello rojo se creó a los pies del taheño mediante decía el conjuro, la pequeña llave en la palma de su mano creció rodeada de un resplandor hasta transformarse en un báculo negro, con la distintiva nube en la punta.

— ¡Windy es la guardiana de la Card Fly, ten por seguro que la vencerás! —alentó el Bijuu, si no se apresuraban las cosas se pondrían peor.

La mujer que volaba a gran altura bajó en picada hacia donde ellos con claras intenciones de dañarles. El adolescente corrió a resguardarse detrás del cuarto de puertas para estar fuera de peligro, el viento cambiaba de dirección a cada instante y su poca resistencia pasaría nula dentro de poco.

— ¡Deberás acercarte a la carta para vencerla! — indicó la pequeña bestia, aferrándose fuerte del uniforme del pelirrojo. Sasori mordió su labio buscando la forma de lograrlo sin morir en el intento.

Cuando la carta descendió nuevamente el taheño aprovechó para correr hacia el centro, el aire corría para todas direcciones y un huracán de hojas de papel comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor. Tal y como Shukaku le había advertido, con el paso del tiempo la carta se fortalecía aún más.

— ¡Vamos Sasori, usa la carta! —chilló la bestia refugiado de la ventisca.

El aludido chistó, cada paso le costaba más que el anterior, cubría su rostro de los papeles que ya le habían provocado varias heridas en el rostro. En un descuido su pie resbaló y la carta le elevó alto en el aire. Sasori solo atino a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba muy lejos del suelo.

» ¡Niño! —Shukaku salió apresurado a su rescate pero una ráfaga le mando nuevamente al suelo, inmovilizando sus movimientos.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando sentía descender, el pelirrojo veía congelado como la mujer emprendía vuelo directamente a hacia él, sus alas enormes y el papel rodeándole de forma violenta. Estaba asustado y temblaba. Shukaku no podía ayudarle y...

Su mirada cayó en el báculo, debía hacer algo o moriría, no solo él, todos. El poder de las cartas era grande y aterrador.

—¡C-conviértete en cadena de justicia! —arrojó la Card Windy hacia la mujer, estando a pocos metros de ella —¡Viento! —con el báculo tocó la carta haciéndola brillar e invocándola.

Un ser con un gran abanico se interpuso entre ambos, su rostro era temerario y no dudó en agitar su arma para crear látigos de aire y atrapar las alas de la otra carta. A medida que descendían su velocidad iba disminuyendo y el viento a su alrededor se apaciguaba.

Sasori cayó al suelo de rodillas, asombrado de seguir con vida luego de todo eso.

— ¡Es tu momento, niño, sella la carta! —gritó Shukaku revoloteando a su alrededor.

— ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Akatsuki! —en la punta de su báculo una carta comenzó a crearse absorbiendo a la mujer alada hasta hacerla desaparecer. Tanto Fly como Windy volvieron a su forma de carta y hasta la mano del taheño.

Todo su alrededor se había calmado y pareciera que nada había ocurrido, además de las hojas y los vidrios rotos.

—Excelente Sasori, serás un gran Card Captor —el Bijuu le felicitó riendo y haciendo levitar ambas cartas a su alrededor. —

— ¡Estás loco, yo no quería esto!—se quejó el pelirrojo volviéndosele los colores al rostro, se había dado un gran susto allá arriba.

—¡Vamos, vamos, atrapaste tu primera carta, hay que hacer una prueba!— la pequeña bestia estaba más emocionado que le adolescente, éste solo se rendía a seguirlo. Ya estaba dentro ¿no?

—Vuelo— tocando la carta con el báculo a éste le crecieron dos grandes alas en una punta y montándose sobre este sobrevoló todo el instituto vislumbrando la ciudad a gran altura.

Era asombroso... 


End file.
